


KISSES [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [242]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Armor Kink, Art, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fanart, Horny Steve Rogers, Humor, M/M, Nudity, Sexual Content, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tired Tony Stark, tony stark needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony struggles to keep up with Steve’s super soldier libido… and not for his lack of trying…
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [242]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	KISSES [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo Round 3 prompt [ “KINK: Sex Compulsion” [K2]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/190217517295/some-very-interesting-prompts)  
> Card Number: 3085

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **How much did I laugh while drawing this?** a lot  
>  **Was I slightly sleep deprived?** Maaaaaybe
> 
> This took a while to process. I finished it last night before I went to bed and woke up to heavy rain. The scanner is out in the shed so I first had to wait for the rain to pass. Then because I was so tried I made many mistakes in the art that took hours to edit out (but that's okay, listened to some music and podcasts while I worked). I'm happy with though.
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
